Advertisers may purchase advertisement (“ad”) inventory from various publishers of content, such as web sites, for the opportunity to present ads to viewers of such content. Existing techniques for purchasing ads may relate to bulk purchases of ads. Many of the ads purchased in bulk, however, may ignore information associated with viewers of the content, and thus, may be less likely to result in sales of the advertised products or services. Thus, existing ad purchases may be wasteful.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.